Scars from the Past
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Adrien was an Angel and Marinette was a demon. Their love was taboo from the start, to remain together they removed what separated them. Only to be reborn with the scars that will bring them back together. A continuation of the story "Du Ciel et de l'Enfer" by SupaLollipop.
**A/N If you want to understand this fanfiction better, go to this link here /works/5699041 to read the original piece. This story that inspired this is called Du Ciel et de l'Enfer by SupaLollipop.**

Marinette stared at her reflection in her full length body mirror, mainly the long, scar-like birthmark at the base of her spine. The mark itself was long and jagged as though the area were forcibly torn from her body, the edges of it were light pink which gradually got darker as you moved towards the center. When she was just beginning to notice it she asked her parents what it was, and why it would burn as though it were a real injury. Their answer was that it was a birthmark, and her mother said that it could represent a wound from a past life, that could explain why she felt like something were missing. Not wanting to go on with that thought she finishes getting ready for the day, putting the mark to the back of her mind.

She leaves her room wearing her usual pink Capri, floral shirt, and dark jean jacket. She makes her way downstairs to a disastrous breakfast, the only comfort she has are her parents and pink flowers printed on the front of her shirt.

The beginning of the school year could have gone better; she dropped the box of macaroons for the class helping an old man, the bitch of the class Chloe forced her to move because a model named Adrien, a name that sparked am image a blonde hair and green eyes, would be sitting in front of that seat, the rest of the macaroons for her class all broke except for one, which she shared with the new girl Alya. As they get to know each other in the library a rock monster breaks out of the school building and Alya goes off in the search for heros. Not knowing what else to do she heads home only to become a super hero named Ladybug with her partner Chat Noir. When she first saw him, another image came to her, one with the same wild hair and luminescent Cat-like eyes.

At first she thinks that she will be no good as a super hero, but as the fight goes on Marinette realizes that she actually thrives in this environment. Even going so far as to talk back to the leader behind the akumas.

As the days past and more akumas make appearances, together with Chat Noir the two find the item of interest and destroy it. Whenever they have a calm night with no attacks Ladybug and Chat Noir will meet up at the Eiffel Tower before going on patrol. Sometime the two would split up and go about patrol that way, other times Chat would bring a flower with a pick-up line. Her reaction never changed until he came bearing a pink lily with bright red speckles dotting the petals.

"I have finally found the perfect flower to complement your beauty." Chat than places it behind her ear, "and now I have finally found the perfect way to display both beauties before me."

Ladybug's cheeks brightens to a shade caught right between her spotted, skin-tight suit, and the flower behind her ear. Chat smiles at the reaction and takes his leave before his lady can say anything back, in his mind it's better to leave her speechless, than with the flower he brought with him, which hasn't happened so far. Ladybug just watches him leave slightly touching the flower behind her ear. finally coming to herself she leaps and begins her trek home to avoid any disasters.

Once in her room she places the flower in the vase next to her bed along with all of the others she's kept. The lily she places in the center, with Snapdragons, Roses, Stocks, Sunflowers, Tulips, Asters, and now the Lily. She looks at the flowers and remembers the corny lines that would go along with each one as Chat presented them.

Marinette goes to sleep, and dreams of an angel with sun-like hair and forest green eyes, that changes into a demon with molten gold hair and iridescent green eyes with ashen skin and black shorts his look completed with black cat ears and tail.

At school the next day she embarrasses herself in front of Adrien and can't help but to embarrass herself more as their conversation goes on. knowing without a doubt that he is way out of her league, and finds herself thinking about Chat Noir more.

* * *

Adrien grew up hating makeup and all that it hid, especially the birthmarks over his shoulder blades. The two scar-like marks were nearly parallel to one another, and he remembers his mother saying that there could have been wings there, because he was like a gift from heaven to her. He went along with it, even dressed as an angel once and ran around the mansion on Halloween when he was younger, but once he started modeling, his father had all traces of the marks covered up with makeup to avoid unnecessary gossip.

He wore a simple black shirt with three colored stripes with a plain white button up shirt over it, and plain jeans to his first day at a public school. only to be stopped by the Gorilla and his dad's assistant after helping an old man who fell.

Hiding in his room after "finishing" his lessons he witnesses a giant rock monster attacking the police from his room, and after talking to the cat-like creature called Plagg and invoking his power he gets ran over by his partner, a female about his age dressed in a ladybug themed outfit. Adrien takes to the powers in stride, while his partner seems more unsure about the whole thing, but after watching her confront the leader of the akumas, he knew he was in love.

Adrien began to look forward to all of the akuma attacks and patrols, if it meant he could be there for his lady, and protect her, he would take as many hits as he could withstand. When he began to bring her flowers at the beginning of each patrol he would accompany it with a pun or quote he memorized or came up with. The first one was a rose.

"Chat what is this for?" She asks after taking the rose.

"It is a manifestation of my love given for no apparent reason." He responds in kind, leaving shortly after. she takes the rose and goes about her own patrol.

A few nights later he brings a different flower, and he changes what he was originally going to say when he sees her so distressed. unaware that it was from class that day. She looks up at him after wiping her tear stained cheeks. "What is this for?"

"Why it's Tulip up your spirits my lady." He says with a bow. She looks aghast at what he just said, and laughs at the pun. Once Chat leaves Ladybug holds the tulip close to her chest.

The next time he presents his gift he all but drags her to the Eiffel Tower. Before she can yell he hands her the flower. "Before you Snap, I want to give you the reason for Dragon you all the way here." and he left it at that.

The fourth one he leaves in a vase with a simple note. _'I didn't put much_ stock _in this one, So I'll just leave it here."_

The next time he brings two kinds of flowers, best to keep his lady on his toes by mixing it up he thinks "Chat enough with the flowers. I don't even have a place to keep them." she says but adds in her head 'until you left that vase.'

"I'm sorry my lady, but I was out in the p-aster when the Sun on these Flowers caught my eye. As for a place to keep them, dry them out and keep the petals for air fresheners." Ladybug gives a smirk that makes it almost painful to look at.

"So your a farm cat is that it?" Now it's his turn to smirk "But of course, how else would I have the patience and dedication to wait for you to fall for me."

As his advances as Chat Noir get more intricate, Adrien begins to notice Marinette more and more. Since he first join the public school he mistook her mumbled words and stumbles in class as a sign that she didn't like him at all, but after hearing her talk with their other classmates, and his alter ego, with nothing but confidence, just like his Lady when they first 'met' Hawkmoth, he began to think differently. After interrogating Nino he found out the all of Marinette's clumsiness was because she loved him, not hated him. His heart still belong to Ladybug, but that would slowly shift as he tries to help Marinette through her helplessness.

* * *

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as Marinette and Adrien began to notice how their marks would begin to hurt when they were near each other, and flashes of other images would cover up the real person as time passed.

Now when Adrien looked at Marinette, he saw a girl in a long flowing white dress with unblemished ivory white skin and wings at her back. But When he saw Ladybug he saw a demon with a red mini dress barely hiding the goat-like legs and scarlet skin with intricate markings all along her arms. Curled horns protruded from her head as a tail from did the same at the base of her spine, and pitch black scalars were what stared back at him when they made eye contact. Even when the changes that would appear and disappear like the suits he still found that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

As for when Marinette looked at Adrien she saw a pale skinned male with the same hair and eyes as her crush wearing overly modest clothing, only with wings framing him like a frame from behind. But the image of Chat Noir changed to coal black skin with clawed feet, and instead of a leather ears and a belt for a tail, the ones he appeared with were real. And the mask the he usually wore when in costume was gone, showing nothing but the luminescent green eyes underneath.

As time passed the images of the angels and demons lingered longer over the one everyone else saw, and no one else around them noticed the differences in their reaction towards each other, but their Kwamis did. From their lingering stares to changed views on the person/alter ego. Questioning their chosen about it when their alone is the first time either bring up the changed appearances of the partners. The kwami's don't know how to go about the information so both leave it as it is.

As time passes though, Marinette begins to slip up and call Chat by Noir instead. Adrien slips up by saying LadyBlud. It doesn't really faze either of them until Adrien finds a red speckled pink lily at the flower store, and buys it without thinking it completely through. That night as he presents it to his Lady, he sees the white garbed Marinette in her place. Shaking himself free of the image he presents the flower to his lady. All while Marinette sees the winged version of Adrien, which is only enforced when she sees him practically flying away.

* * *

Both Adrien and Marinette had the same thought sun through their heads. 'How did this happen?' What 'this' was is the class deciding to take a trip to the beach for the end of the year, which lead the two in question to hide their birthmarks underneath shirts, and refusing to go in the water. Marinette was used to the stares she would get when others noticed hers, but she didn't want to know what Adrien would think when he saw it. Adrien meanwhile was always told to hide his, and the fear of disappointing his father was not an option to him. Later in the day, Alya finally gets Marinette to remove her's and join in the fun while Nino tries to persuade Adrien to do the same.

Adrien Shakes his head and just goes back to watching the others when he spots a flash of red and black in his peripheral vision. Looking over he sees Alya chasing after Marinette with a water gun. Marinette has a two piece swimsuit with a red base, and black spaghetti straps for the top, while her bottoms are black shorts with a red sash tied off to the side. What truly surprises him is the scar at the base of her spine that causes his to burn to a whole new degree, as though someone were actually removing something from his back. He than decides to heck with what his father says, he removes his shirt and goes join the others in the water, trying his best to ignore the stares.

Alya and Marinette stop in their water war when they spot Adrien in the water. Like what happened with Adrien, Marinette's birthmark begins to burn with more intensity than every other time. Not wanting to embarrass herself she retreats to a nearby clearing littered with picnic tables. It's from there that she slips into the water and wades over to a submerged rock she used to hang out by with her parents growing up. She hoists herself up onto the rock and just relaxes, listening to the laughter in the distance, and the splash that sounds from the area she just came from. Turning her head to look, she sees Adrien picking himself back up after slipping in the shin-high water. She quickly turns away, and continues listening to the sloshing of water. As Adrien gets closer to where Marinette sits, the burning gets worse for the both of them, until he sits down right next to her.

The two don't say anything, they just sit in each other's company. In their heads they begin to see images in a story like manner. Marinette as a demon disguising as an angel to infiltrate Heaven. Adrien finds himself as an angel and finding the same freedom as a demon that he experiences as Chat Noir. The two snap out of it when they see themselves removing what made them who they were and dying. Once the two have snapped out of it they look over at each other, the images changing so frequently there is no distinguishing between the three. Once the identities finally stop they rest on their current ones.

"Was that just me who saw that, Or did you experience it to?" Marinette asks

"If you mean the switching between angel and demon, I saw that to. Does this mean you're Ladybug?"

Marinette flinches at that, "Only when you admit that you're Chat Noir."

"But of course Princess."

The two share a laugh and go back to sitting in silence, which Adrien interrupts to ask "So did you keep all of my expressions of love."

"Yeah." is all she says

"I thought that you didn't have anyplace for them?"

"I didn't until you left that vase you didn't put much Stock in." She counters back.

"Hey, if you kept it there was plenty, especially with the extras I gave you. "

The two continue talking, until it's time to head back to town. sitting next to each other on the bus, ignoring the stares and what anyone sends their way. Once back in town, the two try to piece together the memories, trying to figure out who saw who first, and which events lead to another. As they walk they towards Marinette's family bakery they get into an easy conversation about their past lives, the pain from their scars no longer noticeable as they walk hand in hand, the burning heat and cold no longer separating them. The way it was always meant to be.

 **A/N Here are the meaning of the flowers that I have mentioned**

 **Snapdragons- Graciousness and strength/** **Roses- Love/** **Stocks- Lasting beauty and a happy life/** **Sunflowers- pure thoughts, adoration and dedication/** **Tulips- declaration of love, fame and perfect love/** **Lilies- purity and refined beauty/Aster- Patience/**

 **As for the flower puns, I thought it would be something chat would do.**

 **I also included the submerged rock at the lake from personal experience growing up. The rocks we grew up with had two completely submerged while this one jutted out of the water a little. The one that pokes out we call Turtle Rock the bigger submerged one we call Alligator Rock, and the smalls we don't call anything.**


End file.
